


Think Twice - a Robin/Marian/Guy vid

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, music vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: A Robin/Marian/Guy vid to the song "Think Twice" by Eve 6. All clips are from the BBC show "Robin Hood", spoilers for the entire first season. Robin loves Marian, and Guy better think twice before he comes near her. This vid has been itching at the back of my brain for a long time, so I'm glad I'm finally finished it. I really like this song, and I hope I did it justice."Think twice before you touch my girl. Come around I'll let you feel the burn."





	

**Title of vid:** Think Twice  
**Fandom:** Robin Hood BBC  
**Song:** "Think Twice" by Eve 6  
**Summary:** All clips are from the BBC show "Robin Hood", spoilers for the entire first season. Robin loves Marian, and Guy better think twice before he comes near her. This vid has been itching at the back of my brain for a long time, so I'm glad I'm finally finished it. I really like this song, and I hope I did it justice. _"Think twice before you touch my girl. Come around I'll let you feel the burn."_

 **Streaming Link:** You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jq3rtJQDJJU).

 

** "Think Twice" by Eve 6 **

When all is said and done and dead  
Does he love you the way that I do  
Breathing in lightning  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more  
  
She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
  
Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
She cried on my shoulder begging please  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more  
  
She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
  
What is it you really want  
I'm tired of asking  
You come wasted  
  
When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down  
  
Cause she spread her love  
And burnt me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more


End file.
